Jerry's Mission: The Sequel
by pencildragon98
Summary: Jerry goes on another mission.


Hey it's pencildragon with a new fanfic! I'm writing the sequel to Jerry's Mission. Well, duh 'cause the title is Jerry's Mission: The Sequel. Jerry is one of my best friends. This time, he is infiltrating someone else's lair. Who's? Read the category it's put under. Dur duh dur. I don't own Pendragon or Harry Potter. I wish I did though…SD would become my loyal servant and Voldemort would be pecked to death by chickens. Then I record it on tape and show it to the whole world. Yeah…so here you go.

Jerry's Mission

Usual Appearance: Long-ish curly blonde hair, brown eyes, hoodie, and blue jeans.

Height: Shorter than me. I'm 5'3" so he would be…short.

Current Appearance: Some sort of wizard student dude.

Code Name: Jerry Costello. Duh.

Weapons: A deadly stick, and a machine gun. Wait, where did he get the machine gun? I want one…

Mission: Kill Voldemort, then capture Saint Dane and take him to us so we can torture him. And maybe make out with him...as long as he's the young looking version with black hair. *ahem* Moving on…

Current Location: Voldemort's Secret Lair. (BTW, SD came over because they wanted to come up with a plan to kill people)

Sidekick: Adam. Oh dear, who put him as sidekick?

"Costello, can you read me? Over." said Tori. Jerry pressed the button on his communication thingy and said, "Costello approaching front door. Over. And Adam needs to pay attention. Over." "Why did you put him as sidekick?" I asked Luthar. "I don't know, I thought it would be funny." He said. I rolled my eyes and watched the surveillance camera. "If a servant comes to the door, tell him that Voldemort wants to kill you and you need to be sent to Death Row. Over." Said Tori. "Ok. Why death row? And why do we keep saying over? Over." said Jerry.

"Remember that lock pick I gave you?" Luthar asked. "You can get out of your cell with that. If you have trouble, we will send back-up. Ok?" "Yes. Finally, someone who doesn't keep saying over. And yes, I understand my mission. I will do the best I can." He turned to Adam. "Adam, you got that?" "……BONG!!!" "Ok…." Jerry walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. A butler answered it. "Yes? Do you have an appointment with Voldemort?" he asked. "Yes I do. I need to be sent to Death Row."Jerry answered.

"Him too?" the butler asked, pointing to Adam. "Yes." "Ok. Follow me." He led them to a dark cell and locked the door. "You shall die in 30 minutes. Your pizza is free if we are late." He turned and walked away. "Ok, got the lock pick ready?" I asked. "Yep." Silence. "Uh, guys? I forgot how to use it." We groaned. "I know how to fix it!" Adam exclaimed. He took the lock pick and slammed it against the cell door. "Hmmm…not working…IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! BWAAAAHHHH!!!!" Adam turned into a shoop da whoop and destroyed the door.

"Ta-da!" "Did Adam just turn into a shoop da whoop and destroy something?" Luthar asked. Silence. "Jerry? Are you there?" Tori asked. "Uhhhhh……yeah. I think…" They went back upstairs and tried to find Voldemort's room. They used the GPS but still couldn't find it. Then they saw the butler who answered the door. "Hey, weren't you supposed to die?" They didn't answer. "Aww crap." I said. "It's okay. I know where Voldemort's room is. I'll show you. You're going to kill him then capture his friend right?" he asked.

"No, we're going to kill Saint Dane and capture Voldemort." Jerry lied. "Riiiight." Said the strange butler dude. "How did you know that anyways?!?!" said Jerry. "I have ESP. Now follow me please." He led them to a huge door. "This is it. Good luck." He walked away. "Ok…." said Jerry. They heard a high pitched, muffled voice. "Oh, Daniel…" it said. "OMG…" said Adam. They both took a deep breath and kicked open the door. What they saw…omg. Voldemort and Saint Dane were on a bed, making out. Jerry pulled out his phone. CLICK.

They looked over at Jerry and Adam, stared, and turned a million different shades of red. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Jerry?" said Tori. "Soooo, who's the girl?" Jerry asked. Saint Dane turned silver and shape shifted into a woman. "Better now?" "Sure." Adam just stood there, bong in hand, zoning out. He finally turned his head and looked at the scene. "…….what?" Voldemort recovered from the awkward moment and said, "Expelliarmus!" Jerry's machine gun and stick fell to the floor. Adam took charge. "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! BWAAAAHHHH!!!!"

He blasted Voldemort and Saint Dane to bits. Voldemort remained dead, but SD lived. "Dude, what was that for?!" he shouted. Jerry thought for a while. Adam drank the bongwater and started zoning out again. Then he spun around in circles screaming, "WHEEEEE!!!" Everyone sighed. He walked up to SD and said, "I can kick your a$$!" "Wanna bet?" said SD, holding up a fist. "Sure." SD swung, and Adam danced out of the way. He swung again, miss. Swing, miss. Then Adam ran up and hugged him.

"AHHH! Too much emotion! Ewwwww! I'll do anything for you! Just let go!" Jerry laughed at his drunken friend and enemy. When he finally stopped laughing he said, "Ok. You have to come with us." "Ok! Get him off me!" he screamed like a little girl. Adam let go of him, and they walked to our secret base. "Jerry Costello, Mission Complete. Success." When they arrived, everyone cheered. "Woo-hoo! Voldemort's dead!" Tori cheered. "YEAH!!!" screamed Luthar.

"Hey, Joey, I gotta present for you." (BTW Joey is mah nickname)said Jerry. "Ooh! What is it?" I asked. "Surprise!" He pulled SD into the room. "Yayz!" I ran over to SD and hugged him. "I love you." "Aww well, at least you aren't gay like Voldie and Adam." Adam walked over to Jerry and gave him a hug. "I thought I said DON'T DRINK THE BONGWATER!!!" Jerry yelled at Adam. "I love you too!" said Adam.


End file.
